You're Still The One
by LostInWriting
Summary: A Naley one shot, surrounding the pregnancy of their second child. Sequel to Mine!


**You're Still the One.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Shania Twain.

**Summary: **A Naley one shot, surrounding the pregnancy of their second child.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is a Naley sequel to Mine, as described in the summary and its dedicated to my girl, Chandler. This is a Christmas present for her based on her favorite Naley moment, song that she associates with Naley and a scene that she would like Mark to give to Naley. I only wish I could give you more girly. Merry Christmas xoxox

* * *

_When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still goin' strong_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Haley was in her third trimester with her second child. She couldn't believe how easy being pregnant was this time round. It helped that she was no longer in high school and that she and Nathan had stable careers. Looking out the window into the backyard she thought about how far they had come and how their lives had changed.

Haley fell in love with Nathan out on the beach on their first date. Most of the day was hazy to her as she drank too much cider, but she can remember exactly how she felt when Nathan put his arm around her and pulled her into him to keep her warm. That same night, they shared their first kiss outside her house. From that moment on she had been irrevocably in love with the raven haired basketball player.

She watched Nathan playing baseball with their son Jamie and her heart melted at the sight. He had always been a great father to Jamie and Haley couldn't wait to see how he was going to be with their daughter. _  
_

"Tutor mom, we're here," Haley's best friend Brooke called out, her voice echoing throughout the large house and breaking Haley away from her thoughts.

"I'm in the kitchen" she called back, pretending to be busy cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Hey girly," Brooke greeted as she entered the kitchen. She rushed to Haley and gave her a hug, being careful to not squeeze too hard on Haley's stomach.

"Hi Brooke. Julian," Haley greeted her other best friend and Brooke's husband, Julian in welcoming embrace. Haley had known Julian most of her life and he had become a crucial part of Nathan and Haley's life, just like Brooke. "Hey Livi," she ruffled Brooke and Julian's adoptive daughters hair.

"So where's my godson?" he asked, looking for Jamie.

"He's playing baseball with Nathan in the yard."

Julian and Olivia left to say hi to Nathan and Jamie in the back yard, leaving Brooke and Haley alone in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Hales? You look great by the way. Really rocking the pregnant glow," Brooke complimented.

"I'm feeling great, tired but definitely great. This pregnancy has been so much easier than Jamie's. I definitely would not advise getting pregnant in college," she joked. At the time of Jamie's pregnancy scared and stressed, but they were all able to laugh about it now.

"Make sure you're getting plenty of rest Haley James Scott, I want my goddaughter to be healthy," she said whilst rubbing Haley's protruding bump.

"Nathan's taking care of that."

"Oh really?" Brooke smirked. Brooke was the only person that Haley knew who would get excited about other people's sex stories.

"Not like that Brooke," she swatted Brooke's arm. "I just meant that he is doing all the housework and taking care of Jamie so that I can relax."

"Whatever Haley, I can so picture you and Nathan having hot pregnant sex."

"That is actually disgusting Brooke. You shouldn't be picturing me and Nathan having sex at all, least of all 'hot pregnant sex'" she quoted Brooke.

"You're right; I'll keep these thoughts to myself from now on or just share them with Julian."

"Ewww Brooke, he's like my brother. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want images of me and Nathan. Same as I don't want them of you and Julian. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be taking my son out for the day?"

* * *

Brooke and Julian had taken Jamie out bowling and then he was staying at their house so that Nathan and Haley could decorate the baby's nursery. They had left decorating until after basketball season was over so that Nathan could help. They had decided on a light pink for one wall and cream for the other three. All of the furniture matched their chosen color theme and was hidden away in one of their many guest rooms.

"What about Magic?" Nathan suggested. They were currently painting the walls whilst trying to think of a name for their baby girl.

"God no," she laughed at such an absurd suggestion.

"Then what about Jordan?"

"Nathan, we are not naming our daughter after basketball players."

"But Magic Johnson and Michael Jordan are two of the greatest," he pointed out.

"You already used that excuse when we named Jamie after Lebron James."

"He's not only named after Lebron, remember because it's your dad's name and your maiden name. That was the real reason why we chose it."

"Nice save hotshot."

"We're never going to agree on a name are we?"

"Of course we will. Maybe we should do what we did with Jamie and name her after people that we love."

"I like that idea. So we named James after your dad and my best friend. How about we name her after your best friend and my mom?"

"Julian Deborah Scott? I don't really like it."

"Well maybe not like that, we could have Juliet or Jules. Or maybe you could use Brooke's name?"

"You're right, this is going to be hard," she agreed.

* * *

"Nathan, we've got no pink paint left. Could you bring up the other can from the garage," Haley shouted to Nathan who had gone downstairs to make them drinks.

"Sure," he replied.

They had been painting the room for two hours and only had one last coat to go. They hadn't mentioned baby names since Nathan had criticised Haley's mom's name, saying that he would never name their daughter Lydia.

"This is the last can so try not to spill this one Klutz," Nathan said entering the nursery and planting a kiss on Haley's cheek as he walked past her.

"I told you that my space awareness is bad at the minute. I walked into the car today," she told him. "I mean what sort of person doesn't realise that there's a huge car in front of them. This doesn't bode well for girly here," she said patting her stomach. "She's probably going to be ten times clumsier than Jamie."

"Damn your genes James!"

"My genes? What about yours? It's because of you that our son can't spell 'dumb'", she reminded him of Jamie's spelling mistake last week.

"Good point. He's growing up fast huh? It feels like it was only yesterday that we were decorating his nursery."

"Oh don't remind me."

"You were crazy that day."

"I was not," she gasped.

"Yes you were. How many different colours did you want to paint the room?"

"I couldn't decide and I got myself all confused," she pouted.

"Yeah well lucky for you, you're cute when you're confused," he reassured her, taking her hands in his. "We've come a long way Hales from those days that we would flirtatiously banter in the café, pretending to hate each other."

"Who said anything about pretending, you infuriated me."

"Not much has changed then, see we still banter."

"But that's because I love you now."

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, I believe your words were "An apology would be nice. Why are men such chauvinistic pigs?""

"I really said that?" she asked shocked, bringing her hand up to her mouth. She couldn't remember such a thing happening.

"You sure did but to be honest I deserved it. I was a jerk back then. No wonder people thought that we would never make it. But if they would have known my love for you Hales, they never would have doubted us. Not for one second."

Haley thought just how right Nathan was. At times she was worried that their marriage would end up ruined like many others but then he would tell her how much he loved her or held her in his arms, making her feel safe and any doubt or insecurity that she had washed away.

* * *

They finished the nursery and left it to dry over night. Haley was tired and dirty so went for a bath while Nathan made dinner for them. They sat down together to eat their prime rib, with the music on the radio playing quietly in the background. They weren't really paying any attention to it until their wedding song began to play.

"_You need a friend, I'll be around. Don't let this end before I see you again"_

"Oh Nathan, it's the song we danced to at our wedding," she pointed out although there was no need as Nathan knew the song off by heart considering he was the one who chose it. He heard it a few days before their wedding and knew that it was perfect for him and Haley.

"Dance with me Haley James Scott," he asked standing up and holding her hand out to him.

"Always," she reached out and held onto his hand as he helped her onto her feet. She wrapped both arms around his neck as his enveloped her waist. Her baby bump was gently pressed against his firm abs.

"_I'm gonna love you more than anyone. I'm gonna hold you closer than before. And when I kiss your soul, your body be free. I'll be free for you anytime. I'm gonna love you more than anyone"  
_

Their eyes never left each others as they swayed slowly to the music, relishing in each others happiness. They continued to dance even after the song had finished; completely lost in each other. Nathan was the first to break the silence.

"You're still the one Haley, the one that I'm going to love more than anyone else in the world. And that's still everything after all this time."

She closed her eyes and sighed happily; taking in every word that Nathan spoke, each filling her heart with more love. Then that feeling of safety and stillness washed over her and she rested her head on his chest, happy to get lost in the moment with him.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

He bent his head and looked down into her eyes as she took her head away from his chest. The passion and immensity burning ferociously in his sapphire blue eyes. He pulled her into him and ravaged her lips with kisses, his hands exploring her body, wanting to be as close to her as he possibly could. She opened her mouth so that their tongues could playfully fight. His hands were now entangled in her hair while hers were already pulling at his grey t-shirt.

"Haley, are you su-" he started but was quickly interrupted by the touch of Haley's lips on his again.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dork," she mumbled against his lips. "You're my husband and you're so damn sexy right now."

That was all Nathan needed for her to say. He tugged at his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor, moving backwards towards the stairs to their bedroom. Not for one moment breaking away from Haley and her delicious taste.

* * *

"My girl was kinda dirty tonight," he huskily said as they lay in bed day dreaming. One of his hands was intertwined with Haley's as the other massaged her stomach calmingly.

"I was not," she gasped while smiling because Nathan was telling the truth.

"Yeah she was and I liked it. Hot pregnant sex huh?"

Haley busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something that Brooke said today about us having hot pregnant sex, it doesn't matter."

"Well she'd have a field day with what we have just done," he smirked.

They lay there a bit longer, fingers still intertwined. Haley's breathing was getting heavier and slower; a clear indication that she was falling asleep.

"Haley, are you awake?" he asked.

"No," she whispered in return making Nathan smile.

"I've been thinking all day about names for baby girl Scott and I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking of how we named Jamie which led me to my mom's maiden name rather than her first name-"

"Lee?" Haley asked.

"Yeah but rather than Lee, I was thinking Leah. It would please both of our moms because it also begins with an L like Lydia and has Lee in it for my mom."

"Leah," Haley repeated, considering the new suggestion.

"Yeah and we could spell it with a H for Haley."

"Leah...I like it Nathan."

"You do?"

"Leah and James Lucas Scott. Hey, if we choose a middle name beginning with a J,our kids will have the same initials, just backwards. JLS and LJS."

"I never thought about that. That would be cute," he grinned. "Well, if we wanted to follow tradition, your best friend's name begins with a J."

"Leah Julian Scott? Leah Juliet Scott...thats it Nathan, Leah Juliet," she sat up with excitement.

"Well, Leah Juliet Scott," he said speaking to Haley's stomach. "Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you." He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

They both lay back down on the bed, Nathan wrapping his arms around Haley as she snuggled into his neck.

"Who do you think she will look like?" Haley asked.

"You, hopefully. I've always wanted a little girl who looked just like you. I want to look into her eyes and feel my heart break because she reminds me so much of her beautiful, kind, strong mother. You're my dream Haley; you're everything I wished for, you and our family. You're still the one I want to share my dreams with, the one who comforts me when I'm worried but most importantly, you're the only one I have ever loved and that's never going to change."

She sat up, leaning on his chest and smiled dreamily at him. He always managed to take her breath away, make her heat beat ten to the dozen and make her weak in the knees. He still had the same effect on her that he did all those years ago. Placing a kiss on his lips, she sighed happily and lay on his chest. They fell asleep with their hands on Haley's tummy, perfectly content.


End file.
